Collusion
Collusion is the 12th episode of Season 2 also the 34th episode overall. Summary With Emily by his side, Daniel goes toe to toe with his fiercest business rival, Jason Prosser, to land an important deal that Victoria is determined to block. Aiden takes a very dark turn, and Jack and Amanda's future lands in the unlikely hands of Conrad Grayson. Recap Never has the phrase “torn between two lovers” seem more fitting than it does in the case of Emily Thorne. She dreams of making love with Aiden. The fantasy then becomes one in which Daniel is her co-star. Emily awakens to meet with Aiden on the beach. She assures him that they’ll find his sister if she is, indeed, alive. The video Helen Crowley shows to Aiden offers proof that Colleen is not dead. He wants to know he needs to do to get her back. The answer is simple. Helen says, “Kill Victoria Grayson.” Daniel whisks Emily off to L.A. to help him woo the head of Stonehaven United Solutions. Donna Carlisle hopes that whoever takes over the company her father started will continue his dream of providing privatized disaster relief. Daniel makes great strides in convincing her he’s the man to keep the dream alive. He has competition in Jason Prosser. Victoria flew to Los Angeles to make sure her son’s main competitor wins the day. She’s not the only one who hopped a flight to the west coast. Emily is stunned to see that Aiden is there, too. Aiden wants to get proof of Victoria’s meddling in the Initiative’s plans. Emily convinces him to trick Jason Prosser into bailing on the deal. That doesn’t last long. Victoria learns of this new development. She wants Jason to jump back in on the deal. As for Prosser, there’s only one thing he wants. Victoria says, “Do what I ask and I’m yours.” She closes the blinds on his hotel room so the two of them can seal their own personal deal. It’s a good thing the queen wanted some privacy since Aiden was staring at her across the way through the scope of a rifle. Daniel is bummed to learn that Prosser is back in the game. He’ll need to win over Donna Carlisle during dinner. Emily asks Nolan to follow Daniel’s request to dig up dirt on Jason Prosser. She also wants him to track down Aiden. As for the dinner, Jason Prosser seems to be winning the battle until Daniel offers up proof that his competition is less than worthy of the company. Advantage: Grayson. Emily excuses herself from the table once she learns that Aiden is planning to kill Victoria. She stops him just before he pulls the trigger. Emily convinces him that they’ll find his sister on their terms, not the Initiative’s. While meeting with Conrad, Amanda reveals that Matt Duncan is the person who killed Nate and Kenny Ryan’s father. Jack doesn’t want to blow the whistle on his father’s old friend. He pleads with Matt to turn himself in. That’s not gonna happen. A short time later, Conrad shows up at the Stowaway with a signed confession from Matt Duncan. He also writes Kenny a check for $50,000 so he’ll sign the bar back to Jack. The deal is done. Nate is not happy about this. He has a chat with Conrad, who suddenly seems interested his plan to develop the docks through muscle not money. When Nolan catches Padma rifling through his desk, she covers herself by saying she was hiding a keychain she bought for him. It holds a statuette of a deity who will keep him safe in whatever new home he finally decides to reside. Padma slips up when she mentions that she knows Carrion is a computer program. Emily realizes that her interest in a program that could knock out all the power in Manhattan along with Daniel’s purchase of a disaster recovery firm can’t be a coincidence. She advises Nolan to play Padma like she’s been playing him. That’s why he lets her find a flash drive that says “Welcome to Carrion” when it’s opened. A trap has been set. Amanda gives Charlotte a handprint of Carl as a present for her 18th birthday. The party fun continues when Conrad, Victoria and Daniel throw her a belated celebration. Charlotte has only one birthday wish this year. She wants her family to honor her desire to legally change her name to Charlotte Clarke. Emily can’t help but let out a little smile when she hears this. She later comes clean to Daniel that she was in cahoots with Victoria initially. This isn’t exactly a shock to Danny boy. When Emily returns home, an angry Aiden shows her a video of what looks to be his sister overdosing. He lets Emily know that if she’s truly dead then it’s all her fault. Source: recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Sherri Saum as Donna Carlisle *Jonathan Adams as Matt Duncan *Dylan Walsh as Jason Prosser *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Gemma Massot as Colleen Mathis Quotes : Victoria: You selfish little girl. ---- : Nolan: Who's the target? ---- : Helen '(to Aiden): Kill Victoria Grayson. ---- : 'Aiden: It was you I shouldn’t have trusted ---- : Aiden: Oysters... subtle. ---- : Nolan: The key... it’s a little... pedestrian. ---- : Daniel: You love kumamotos, right? ---- : Conrad: Just don’t spend it all in 10 places. ---- : Victoria (about Ashley): It seems that the cat has dragged itself back in. ---- : Conrad: My daughter chooses to spend her leisure time at your questionable establishment. ---- : Nolan '(to Daniel): Hey big honcho, or is it head cheese? ---- : 'Padma '(to Nolan): You stopped listening at ''Avatar, didn’t you? ---- : '''Daniel: I'm sure my mother did what she had to do to keep him wrapped around her talon. ---- : Nolan: It seems nothing could save me from evil spirits. ---- : Daniel: You think we'll ever get back to being the people we once were? : Emily: Maybe. Just not tonight. ---- : Charlotte: I only have one wish this year. : Conrad: Anything : Charlotte: I've spent the last two days thinking about family and what it means to be a daughter, a sister, and now an adult. And my only wish is that you support my first adult decision. I'm changing my name...you can now call me Charlotte Clarke. ---- : Emily: What's your plan for Padma? : Nolan: I don't know yet. : Emily: My advice? Play her like she's playing you. ---- : Nolan '(to Emily): Have you heard from Thomas Crown? ---- : 'Victoria '(to Emily): You know, you and I can stand here all day trading barbs and nettling each other's last nerves, or we can cut the crap? ---- : 'Padma: I don't know, Nolan. After everything with Marco... : Nolan: My feelings for Groucho Snarx were fleeting and a mistake. ---- : Jack: Are we just the poster children for your new public image? : Conrad: What, do you mean do I have a selfish motivation for this? You bet. ---- : Nolan '(to Padma): Well, nothing is perfect. Except maybe you. ---- : 'Victoria: Don't you know that politicians tend to keep their concubines in the closet? : Ashley: Spoken like a woman that no one's sleeping with. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x12 Promo "Collusion" (HD)|Collusion Promo Revenge 2x12 Sneak Peek Collusion - JAN 2013|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x12 Sneak Peek 2 Collusion HD - JAN 2013|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures Collusion_1.jpg|Victoria Talks to Daniel and Emily Collusion_2.jpg|Victoria Smiles Collusion_3.jpg|Emily and Victoria Talk Collusion_4.jpg|Aiden Makes a Call While Watching From Afar Collusion_5.jpg|Aiden Makes a Call Collusion_6.jpg|Victoria Schemes Collusion_7.jpg|Jason Prosser Is Intrigued Collusion_8.jpg|Jason Prosser Smiles Collusion_9.jpg|Victoria Talks to Jason Prosser Collusion_10.jpg|Conrad Reads the Paper Collusion_11.jpg|Conrad and Ashley Talk to Amanda and Jack Collusion_12.jpg|Amanda and Jack Look Serious Collusion_13.jpg|Jack and Amanda Look Concerned Collusion_14.jpg|Ashley's Back in Grayson Manor Collusion_15.jpg|Victoria Confronts Conrad and Ashley Collusion_16.jpg|Charlotte Talks to Conrad and Victoria While Ashley Smirks Collusion_17.jpg|Conrad Talks to Charlotte and Victoria Collusion_18.jpg|Aiden Prepares to Shoot Collusion_19.jpg|Aiden Takes Aim Trivia *Colleen Mathis, Aiden's sister, appeared in this episode, physically for the first time. *After this episode there is a Mini-Hiatus. *Charlotte Grayson has officially signed the papers, and has changed her name to Charlotte Clarke. References Category:Images of Characters Category:Images Category:Images from Episodes